Inuyasha Basket
by cinnamon neko
Summary: Inuyasha characters join the gang from Fruits Basket! Mystery pairings. Please read and review! Rated for Bad language and future limes.
1. Kagome's first day of school

I absolutely do not own the characters from Inuyasha or Fruits Basket! I merely want to borrow them!

"Hurry, Kagome! You don't want to be late for your first day at a new school! I have a special breakfast ready and everything!" Mrs. Higurashi said cheerily to her daughter.  
"Coming, Mom! I'm almost ready!" Kagome took one last look in the mirror at her brand new uniform: navy blue skirt, with a matching jacket covering her white blouse. 'You'll be fine. Just calm down,' she told to herself. She took a deep breath and ran downstairs.  
"Mmm, breakfast smells delicious, Mom! Good morning Grandpa! Souta, are you ready for school"  
"Sure thing, Sis! You'll walk me to school, right"  
"Souta, I told you I would. It is right next to my school, after all." The eight year old grinned and shoveled another forkful of eggs into his mouth. When the two siblings finished, they headed out the door.  
"Bye everyone," Kagome waved. "You too, Buyo," she said, kneeling down to pet the rotund Calico cat.  
"Mrrrrooww." Grandpa Higurashi began to stand up.  
"Just a minute, Kagome. I have something to give to you." The old man handed her a small wooden box. Inside lay what appeared to be one half of a broken glass bead, fastened to a delicate silver chain.  
"Grandpa, it's beautiful!" She examined the necklace, anticipating the story that would come with the gift. Sure enough, Grandpa Higurashi began his speech.  
"This is no ordinary bead, child. This is the Shikon Jewel. Well, half of it anyway.There is much mystery surrounding the Shikon no Tama. Even I do not know all its secrets. It is said to give strength and power to whoever posesses it. Today, I give this to you to bring you luck at your new school." Kagome wrapped her arms around him.  
"Thanks so much, Grandpa. I love it" Although she always took his tales with a grain of salt, Kagome couldn't deny the sweet gesture of her only living grandparent. She fastened the necklace and was on her way.

A little while later, after walking Souta to school, Kagome entered the entrance of Takaya High School. 'Ready or not, here I go!' Kagome searched her enormous yellow backpack for the small slip of paper with her locker number and combination. As she walked down the hallway, students began to point and murmer. When she found her locker she was met with by a group of girls. One girl pushed in front of the rest.  
"Welcome to Takaya High School! You must be Kagome Higurashi! As president of the Welcoming Committee (and many other clubs), I would like to give you the honor of hanging out with us. My name is Motoko Minagawa. I'll tell you everything you need to know"  
"Thanks, nice to meet you," Kagome managed to say, a bit overwhelmed with all the attention focused on her. She opened her locker to find a dozen fresh roses. The girls squealed as she silently read the accompanying card.

"My Dearest Kagome,  
Even when you are gone, I will think of you everyday.  
Yours always,  
Hojo"

Kagome's face flushed with embarrasment. 'Hojo... How in the world did he get those into my locker?'

"Ooh! Are those from your boyfriend? How romantic," Motoko cried, peeking over Kagome's shoulder.  
"No, well,uh...we were kinda seeing each other. I broke it off with him when I moved, but"  
"Well, well, I see the loser train must have just arrived," Motoko snickered. "Kagome, that tall, yankee-looking girl over there is Arisa Uotani and the other weirdo is Saki Hanajima-she's some kind of witch"  
"Witch"  
"It's true. I witnessed it myself," quipped one Motoko's younger friends. "Whatever you do, stay away from those two." At that moment Kagome caught sight of perhaps the most unusually beautiful girl she had ever seen. But why was she dressed as a boy?  
"Why is that pretty short-haired girl wearing a boy's uniform," she asked innocently enough. The group of schoolgirls fell silent and all eyes were on Motoko.  
"GIRL! Did you just call Yuki Sohma, our beloved high school prince a girl! How DARE you!" Motoko screeched.  
"Well, um.What I meant..," Kagome stammered.  
"Leave her alone, Motoko," a stern voice commanded. Kagome turned around, finding Arisa Uotani as the owner of the voice. Motoko looked furious, but did not dare open her mouth. She proceeded to storm off with her legion of followers right behind her. "Don't worry about those jerks. They're part of the 'Prince Yuki' fan club," the tall blonde continued, rolling her eyes. "Motoko is the president. Anyway, Yuki really does look like a girl. I don't blame you for not being able to tell." Feeling relieved, Kagome let out a small chuckle.  
"You should have seen him when he came to school in a dress," Saki Hanajima piped up without so much as cracking a smile."I do not think we have been formally introduced"  
"I'm Kagome Higurashi. Thanks for sticking up for me back there"  
"Don't worry about. You can call me Uo, and this here is my oldest friend, Hana-chan," the girl gestured to the intense-looking brunette, whose braided hair reached the middle of her back.  
"Very nice to meet you, Kagome. You have powerful waves," Hana said quietly. Kagome smiled, a bit confused. A warning bell rang.  
"Well, gotta run. We'll catch up with you later, Kagome," Uo smiled.  
"Bye Hana. Bye Uo. Thanks again!" 'They seemed really nice,' Kagome thought. 'A little strange, but who cares? I'd rather be friends with them than Motoko and the rest of-' Her thoughts were interrupted when she was nearly knocked down by a rather angry-looking boy. She bent down to pick up the books she had droopped during the collision.  
"Watch where you're going, bitch," the boy sneered. He looked at her and stopped. "Kikyo! What the hell do you think you're doing here!" Slowly, Kagome stood up and brushed off her skirt.  
"My name...is KAGOME! And no one gets away with calling me a bitch! Furthermore, you were the one who pushed right past me!" A stern-looking teacher came out of her classroom. "The both of you! Go to your classes, or I'll send you both to detention!" "I'm sorry, ma'am. I'm leaving now," Kagome apologized.  
"Keh," scoffed the boy, who wore his black hair long and messy. 'What is wrong with that guy?" Kagome wondered. Oh well, there was still an entire day ahead of her and she wasn't gooing to waste it thinking about rude high school boys. ...then again, he was kind of cute...

Next chapter: Sango's temper flares when she meets her lecherous new literature teacher. Can you guess who it is? 


	2. Miroku sensei and Sango, the student

I don't own the Inuyasha or Fruits Baskets characters. Please don't sue me! 

Meanwhile, in another part of the school, a young, rather handsome-looking man entered a classroom. He wore a dark suit, boldly accented with a purple tie. He also wore a mall earring in his left ear.  
"No way can that be the teacher! He's so young!", said one girl in a hushed voice.  
"He's hot," squealed another, just a bit too loudly. A mischievous smile appeared on the man's face and he gave a quick, discreet wink at the girl. Sango, another girl n the classroom, noticed and rolled her eyes. 'Great,' she thought. 'It's the first day of school and my teacher is already being a perv.  
"Good morning class! My name is Miroku. I will be your English Literature teacher this year. This is my very first time teaching, so please be gentle. That especially goes for you ladies in the corner," he said grinning at a small group of whispering girls, who in turn giggled with delight. 'This is going to be quite a year,' Miroku thought to himself. Needless to say, the male members of the class were less than pleased with this new guy. Miroku sensed this and decided it was time to begin his first lesson. He pulled out a folded poster, and with the aid of a few magnets, he had successfully fastened to the front board...a nude centerfold girl! The students' eyes bugged out of their heads and the boys whistled and shouted. Sango could not believe she was actually witnessing this. What kind of teacher was this guy?  
"Can anyone tell me what this is," Miroku asked, never losing his compusre.  
"My fantasy"  
"Perverted," spoke up one girl. The other females shouted in agreement.  
"That is what I call a woman"  
"Yes, true, true. You're all right," Miroku continued, pacing back and forth. "But for many of the greatest writers of the world, it is called 'divine inspiration'. For there is nothing to motivate a man quite like the sight of a beautiful naked woman. Some would woman was put here on earth to inspire and please man, so that he may create. So without women, where would man be?" The girls in the class drank up every word. Every girl, that is, except Sango. The normally quiet girl raised her hand, trying to restrain control, despite the red, angry face. Miroku called on her. "Do you have a comment, Miss...what is your name"  
"Sasaki. Sasaki Sango, she stammered.  
"Ahh, Sango, he said,walking toward her, taking a moment to look her up and down. "The lovely Miss Sango. What do you have on your mind? Please, tell me"  
"Sensei," she began sternly. "I do not feel this is appropriate. First, showing us a naked picture from a men's magazine is bad enough. But to say that the only purpose of women is to serve a man's needs is appalling and offensive." The teacher clasped his hands together and closed his eyes.  
"Please, try to understand. I do not wish to offend anyone. I only want to show my deep appreciation for what women can do. Now, open your books to page 25." Sango Miroku tried to make eye contact with the still-angry girl, but she refused to look in his direction. 'Quite a firecracker, that girl. Now, she will be a challenge...' Miroku thought, glancing at the girl. At the end of the class, Miroku pulled Sango aside. "Sango, may I talk to you for a moment?" She nodded her head reluctantly. "I know we may have gotten off on the wrong foot, but I truly want this to be a good experience." He took her hands into his own. "For the both of us." Sango blushed and pulled her hands away, not quite sure how to react.  
"I really have to go now," she said curtly and hurried out of the room, giving Miroku just enough time to catch a glimpse of her butt. 'The perfect end to a perfect morning,' he thought. 'Sango. I will win you over one day, I will,' Miroku smiled to himself.

Next Chapter: Tohru tries to befriend Inuyasha...who knows where it could lead?


	3. A Boy Named Inuyasha

I do not the Inuyasha or Furuba characters.

"You're Late." Riko Sato,a freshman math teacher, known for her strict teaching methods looked squarely at Inuyasha. He continued walking until he found an empty seat. "I said, you're late."

"So? I'm here now," Inuyasha said slumping down into his chair.

"I was warned about you Inuyasha. Unlike your previous teachers, I will not stand for disrespect. You have detention for the next week." The boy's eyes widened.

"No way! You've got to be kidding me! It's the first day! You can't do that!"

"I can and I will. Give me anymore problems and I'll have you suspended like that," Sato-sensei snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Now, do you really want to be kicked out of a third school? It's bad enough you have to repeat freshman year. I can make your life a living hell. Don't make me do that," she finished. All eyes were on Inuyasha, who gazed down at the floor. 'Bitch,' he thought. 'My life is already hell. I'm not like these rich brats who have life handed to them on a silver platter. What a bunch of assholes. I wish Sesshomaru never dragged me here...'

1 Year Ago...

Inuyasha pulled out a knife. " I said, give me the damn wallet." The man began crying and pleading for his life, as he shakily took out his wallet. 'I'm not going to hurt you,' Inuyasha had wanted to tell him, but he needed to be seen as a threat. It was the only real power he held over people. God, he had been so hungry. He hadn't eaten in at least, what? Three days? Three days is an eternity when you're hungry. So when a rather lost-looking, well-dressed businessman wandered into the Tokyo alleyway that Inuyasha had been staying, he took it as a godsend.

Inuyasha opened the wallet and took out a business card. "Shinichiro, huh? You tell anyone about this and I'll kill you. You got that?" The boy pulled out a wad of cash and threw the wallet back at him.

"Th-Thank you," the man said appreciatively and ran away. Inuyasha counted the money. Not as much as he had expected, but enough for burgers and fries for the next couple days, which was really all that mattered at the time, anyway.

After he had filled his stomach, Inuyasha became restless. He decided to spend some of his hard-earned money on a small bottle of chap, hard liquor, and proceeded to get very drunk. He spent the rest of the night wandering the streets, until he stumbled upon a shiny new silver sports car, parked outside an upscale bar. The sight of such an expensive thing downright pissed him off. He turned toward the bar.

"You bastards! You rich fuckin' bastards! It's you! You are the real scum of the earth! How much did this 'toy' cost you? I bet the gold-digging sluts just love it, don't they? You're all a bunch of bastards," he slurred, right before his stomach took a turn for the worse and puked all over the car. "Bastards," Inuyasha mumbled one last time and passed out on the hood. The owner of the car came out, a magnificent silver-haired man a beautiful woman attached to his arm.

"Inuyasha..." Inuysasha looked up to find the face of his estranged brother, Sesshomaru. He groaned and lay his head down once again.  
"You know him," the woman asked him. Sesshomaru frowned.  
"It's a long story. I'm sorry, Kagura, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to bring you home early." She gave an exasperated sigh as she opened the passenger's side door. Sesshomaru managed to get his younger brother into the backseat and the three off them drove off in silence. The next morning, Inuyasha awoke to the feeling of something pouncing on his stomach. 'What the-'

"Inuyasha-onee! Time to wake up!" He opened his eyes and came face to face with a little girl. It wasn't until then that he realized he had been sleeping in a bed. 'Where am I? What happened last night?' He stared at the child.  
"Breakfast is downstairs!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and sprinted away. 'Who is this kid and how does she know my name?' He started to climb out of bed when he noticed that with the exception of his boxers, his clothes were missing. The confused boy glanced around the large room and noticed a small pile of clothes with a note resting on top.

'Inuyasha,  
I took the liberty of buying you some new clothes.  
I hope they are the right size'

He put the clothes on cautiously. They were obviously expensive, but his own tattered T-shirt and red sweat pants were nowhere to be found. He followed the young girl's intructions and went down the staircase that was right outside his room.

"Hello, little brother. Care for some coffee? You had quite a rough night." Sesshomaru sat at the kitchen table, wearing a silky white robe.  
"What the hell am I doing here? Why did you bring me here," Inuyasha demanded.

"I'm disappointed, Inuyasha. You should really show some gratitude. I don't let just anyone into my home." Sesshomaru sipped his coffee.  
"Yeah? Well, I never asked for your help. Where are my clothes?"

"You can't be serious. Did you really want those blood and vomit-covered rags? Please, just keep those. The last thing I need is another incident of finding my half-brother looking like a drunken bum. I knew you and your mother were poor, I just had no idea how bad it was."

"Shut up about my mom," Inuyasha snapped. "She's dead, so just shut the fuck up."

"I had no idea. What happened?"

"Cancer," Inuyasha said quickly.

"So, who have you been staying with?"

"I get by. I don't need anyone. Least of all assholes like you." It was that moment that the girl from earlier bounded into the room and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's legs.

"Isn't Sesshomaru-sama the greatest," she said smiling at Inuyasha. "You are so lucky to be his brother!" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at Sesshomaru.

"Is that yours," the boy asked his brother. Sesshomaru shot a warning look in his brother's direction.

"This is Rin. Rin, go play." 'I never thought Sesshomaru would ever have a kid...' Inuyasha thought. The older of the two siblings cleared his throat. "Her parents were murdered. She had no place to go, so I adopted her...Now, back to you. We've had our differences, but no brother of mine is going to continue living like this. You look emaciated. And your face...how many fights have you been in this week?" Inuyasha put his head down. It was indeed covered with several scrapes, as well as a black eye. "It's disgraceful," Sesshomaru said, shaking his head. "What would Father say? Do you think this would please him?"

"I don't care! I never even knew him! He was a demon and a lousy person. Just like you!" Sesshomaru stood up.

"You say 'demon' like it's a bad thing. Are you ashamed of your bloodline? To be a part of something so great and powerful? It is a part of you. Have you forgotten? It just may be the only redeeming thing about you."

"As far as I'm concerned, he was nothing but a disgusting mutt, a freak of nature and it sickens me to be any part of him," Inuyasha spat out, glaring directly into his brother's eyes. With one arm, Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by the throat. With the other arm, he reached toward the heavy silver chain that hung around Inuyasha's neck. The chain that he had worn for as long as he could remember, with a sparkling piece of jewel on the end. His only possesion that he had held onto all this time. his mother had given it to him when he was a young child, and as he grew, it had remained snug around his neck. While other children had security blankets, Inuyasha had this necklace,.It had brought him comfort in some of the darkest of times. And now, with one swift pull, Sesshomaru had broken it in half. He let go of Inuyasha, who immediately fell to the floor, trying to catch his breath. He felt around his neck. Gone. Sesshomaru stood and watched, still holding the trinket. Inuyasha's heart began racing. He felt strange. He felt...stronger. He looked down at his finger nails, which had grown into claws. He sprang up with an agility he had never felt before and ran to a mirror. He could hardly believe his eyes. Every inch of his hair had turned white.His eyes changed from a chocolate brown to gold, and fangs had grown from his once human-sized canines. He watched as his bruises and cuts began to disappear. He then noticed that on the top of his head lay a small pair of dog ears. He was stunned. Sesshomaru tossed the necklace back to him.

"Help yourself to breakfast...And take a shower. You smell disgusting."

And now here he was, hanyou in disguise, trying to make it through high school.

"Inu-yasha? Is that it," a small voice asked from the desk next to him. He didn't bother to look up. 'Probably just another jerk trying to act better than me,' he thought.

"Yeah, that's it," he replied.

"I'm Tohru. I saw you when you first came into school. Um, what time is your lunch?" 'What is this girl getting at?' He looked up and was met by the biggest smile he had ever seen.

"I was thinking. My friends have a different lunch period than me and if you want, we could eat together."

"Huh?" This was not what he was expecting.

"I mean, if you don't already have plans, and you want to of course," she added, a little flustered.

"Uh, yeah. sure," he said cautiously.

"Great!" Tohru gave another 1000-watt smile at Inuyasha before returning to her work. Inuyasha tried to hide his face as he began to feel a warm blush creep across his cheeks. Was this girl actually being nice to him? He was used to scorn, and looks of disgust from girls, but no girl had ever looked at him like this before. This Tohru girl was cute, too. How could someone so cute want anything to do with him? 'It's nothing to get worked up about,' he told himself. In his heart, however, he felt a small twinge of happiness, that could not be completely reasoned away.


	4. Lunchtime!

I do not own the characters from Fruits Basket or Inuyasha

Lunchtime!

"Inuyasha! Over here!" Tohru waved at her new friend. 'I'm glad I talked to him,' she thought. 'He seemed kind of lonely.' Inuyasha made his way over to her.  
"I'm glad you came! Did you bring anything to eat," Tohru asked, noticing his empty hands.

"Uh, I guess I forgot. I'm not too hungry anyway." Tohru gave another one of her famous smiles.

"It's okay! We can share. I always make more than enough," she insisted. "We should go outside-it's beautiful out." Inuyasha nodded and followed her lead. The two found a spot on the grass and began to eat.

"This is great. You actually made this?" Inuyasha sure wasn't shy about pigging out on food.

"I'm glad you like it. It's just leftovers from last night's-Kyo-kun!" Tohru's eyes brightened as she caught sight of the orange-haired boy. Kyo walked over, peering cautiously at Inuyasha.

"Kyo, this is Inuyasha. He's new here. I didn't know you had lunch this period! Sit down with us and eat," Tohru said, patting the ground next to her. Kyo sat down next to Tohru.

"Hey," was the only thing Kyo said to Inuyasha.

"Hey." After a few moments, Tohru sensed some tension and began talking again.

"So. Um, Inuyasha, where are you from?" Kyo joined them, picking up an extra pair of chopsticks Tohru had packed.

"Tokyo. Got anything to drink?"

"Wow! Tokyo! That must have been so exciting! Oh, here's some water."

"Thanks," he said and began to chug down half the bottle. Kyo looked at Inuyasha. What was with this guy?

"Tohru, do you need me to walk you home frome work tonight," Kyo asked, turning his attention to Tohru.

"No, thank you, though. Momiji is going to be with me." Inuyasha's ear's perked up.

" Momiji. No thank you. The only thing worse than that kid is Yuki. Damn rat." Inuyasha's ear's perked up.

"Who's Yuki," asked Inuyasha. "Is he that girly lookin' kid with the fan club?" A grin spread across Kyo's face.

"That's the one!" Both the boys laughed.

"Kyo and Yuki are cousins," Tohru explained. "When the two of them get together they start fighting like cats and mice!"

"Don't you mean cats and dogs," Inuyasha asked. Kyo looked down nervously at his hands.

"Nope! Like cats and mice!"

"You're a weird girl, you know that?" Tohru laughed. Kyo turned to Tohru.

"Tohru, about this weekend...I know I said I'd go with you to the carnival, but I forgot that I would be training all weekend with Shishou."

"Oh, that's too bad. I was really looking forward to it. I understand, though. I guess it will just be me and Yuki, then." The hair on Kyo's neck began to raise. Tohru, alone with Yuki? Not if he could help it.

"I have an idea," Kyo began. "Why don't you bring Inuyasha along? That way it wouldn't be just you and Yuki." Tohru clasped her hands together.

"What a great idea! Inuyasha, would you like to come?"

"Sure. Why not. I can't imagine this town has anything else going on." Kyo wasn't completely thrilled about having another guy take his place, but it was better than the alternative. Who knew what kind of tricks that rat would pull alone with Tohru, on top of a moonlit ferris wheel? Anyway, Inuyasha seemed like a cool enough guy.

"It's too bad we all can't go together. Kyo is really talented at martial arts." Kyo blushed a bit.

"Martial arts, huh? I'm no stranger to fighting myself," Inuyasha said, cracking his knuckles.

"Oh yeah, what style," asked Kyo.

"Keh! Style? My style is called kickin' ass and taking names!"

"Just don't try messing with a real fighter, like me!"

"Heh! Bring it on! Any time!" Tohru looked nervous, was this going to turn into another competition? Instead, Kyo picked up a grape and popped it into his mouth.

"Forget it," said Kyo. "I'm saving all my energy to beat up that punk Yuki! Baka girly man!" With that, both Kyo and Inuyasha had a hearty laugh. Tohru couldn't beleieve it. Had Kyo just turned down a chance to fight! Were these two actually getting along! Tohru stood up.

"Well, I have to stop at my locker before I go to my next class, so I should leave now. Bye Kyo! Bye Inuyasha!" The boys settled down and both pairs of eyes drifted to Tohru, silently admiring the cute brunette in the miniskirt she passed off as part of her uniform.

"Ooh! You guys are staring at Tohru-chan," a sing-song voice called out.

"Shut your mouth, Momiji," Kyo snapped. Inuyasha glared at the intruder. A little boy in a girl's uniform? Inuyasha stood up and punched a fist into his palm.

"You got a problem, pipsqueak?" Inuyasha glared at him.

"Yipe!" Momiji hopped off.

"That kid gets more and more obnoxious," Kyo said.

"That runt won't bother me. If he tries again, he just better watch out..."

"I gotta leave now," Kyo said, a little uncomfortably. He didn't trust this stranger as a friend just yet. Inuyasha responded with a grunt and stood up.

Later that day Torhu met up with Yuki.

"Honda-san! How are you," the boy said, not trying to hide his pleasure at seeing her.

"Yuki! I finally get to see you!"

"Honda-san...I saw Kyo talking to that new person... I heard that guy is a real punk. It figures that they would be getting along," Yuki said, matter of factly.

"Really," Tohru squealed. "I'm so glad they're becoming friends! Oh, by the way, Kyo can't make it to the carnival." Yuki raised an eyebrow. "But Inuyasha's coming!"

"Inu...yasha..."

"The new guy!" Yuki tried to hide his annoyance.

'Oh well,' Yuki thought. 'I'll just have to make certain this Inuyasha character doesn't make any trouble..."


	5. A phone call and a dinner date

Mrs. Higurashi picked up the ringing telephone.

"Moshi moshi!"

"Hello, may I speak with Kagome-san?"

"Just a moment!" Mrs. Higurashi covered the mouthpiece with her hand and motioned Kagome to come. "It's a boy," she whispered. "It's not Hojo, either," she added quickly. Kagome gave her mother a quizzical look.

"Moshi moshi.Kagome speaking."

"Higurashi-san. We haven't met, but this is Sohma Yuki. You are friends with Hana and Uo?

'The famous Yuki,' she thought. 'I wonder why he's calling me?'

"Yes! It's nice to meet you, well, talk to you anyway."

"It's nice to finally talk to you too. Higurashi-san,"

"You can just call me Kagome."

"Ok, then, Kagome. You can call me Yuki. This weekend I am going to the carnival with a couple of other classmates, one of them is also new, so I was wondering if you would like to join us?"

"Sure! That sounds great!"

"We are going to have dinner at my house, if that's alright..."

"I'd like that," she said smiling. After Yuki gave her directions, she hung up the phone.

"Who was that, dear?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Yuki...He invited me to a carnival this weekend."

"How exciting! Is he cute?"

"Mo-om!" Kagome giggled. "Well, he's kind of feminine..." The older of the Higurashi women raised an eyebrow. "But, in a beautiful way. Apparently, he's pretty popular. Why he wants to hang out with me is a mystery," Kagome shrugged.

"Well of course he wants to date the prettiest girl in school." She wrapped her arms around her daughter after causing an embarrased groan.  
"It's not like it's a real date or anything. I haven't even met Yuki face to face yet."

"Well, he sounds like a very nice, polite boy. Just have fun, ok?" Kagome gave her mom a squeeze.

"Okay mama."

Saturday evening

Kagome slowed her pink bicycle until she came to a stop. 'I think this is the place...' She walked the bike toward the house when she was greeted by a smiling Yuki in the doorway.

"You look very nice, Kagome," he said, his violet eyes looking straight into brown ones.

"Th-Thank you," she stammmered, mesmerized by his gaze. 'I guess the yellow sundress and blue cardigan were a good pick after all,' she thought, making a mental note to thank her mom.

"Come in." Kagome stepped into the house to find a man looking no more than 30, in a kimono, reading the paper. 'Wow-this guy is hot!'

"So you must be the new high school girl Yuki told me about. Kagome, right? Yuki failed to mention the exquisiteness of your-"

WHACK!

Yuki had smacked the back of his head. "Sorry Kagome. This is my lech-cousin Shigure."

"Geez! I was just trying to be friendly," Shigure grumbled.

"You didn't have to hit him, Yuki," Kagome yelled, rushing to Shigure's side to inspect the freshly acquired lump. Yuki gave them a look ofconfusion mixed with annoyance. Here he was, trying to be an honorable guy and she defends the pervert trying to hit on her?

"Oh, Kagome! You have an angel's touch! How sweet you are for tending to my wounds! What did I ever do to deserve such kindness"  
"Absolutely nothing," Yuki said under his breath and left the room.

"Well, I think it's going to be ok," Kagome said, beginning to back up after noticing the flirtatious glint in his eye.

"Thank you for your care, Kagome," Shigure gave a wicked smile.

"Sure! No Problem! Anytime," Kagome laughed, trying to brush off his advances.

"Anytime, huh?" Shigure stepped closer and cupped her face in his hand. Nervous, but enthralled, Kagome did not pull away from him, encouraging the man all the more. He leaned close to her face, noses touching, his mouth hovering mere centimeters away from her own, his eyes still burning into hers.  
"I would love for you to play nurse for me again, Kagome," Shigure said in a low, husky voice. He turned around brusquely, "But for now I must get back to work!" As he was heading out the door, he stole one last glance at the girl he had left fully flustered.

Kagome flopped down on the couch and tried to regain her composure. 'What just happened,' she thought. She closed her eyes. 'And why did I let it'  
Yuki returned, along with Tohru.

"Kagome?" Kagome snapped her eyes open.

"Tohru! What are you doing here? Are you coming along, too?"

"Well, I live here with Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo. I'm so glad it's you who's coming to the carnival! Yuki said he invited someone new along, but he didn't tell me it was you."

'Living here? Lucky girl,' Kagome thought.

"Cool! This is going to be great!"

"Inuyasha said he'd come too," Tohru continued. "He's also a new student. He should be here any-" The door swung open

"Hey. Did I miss the chow?" It was the same wild-haired boy Kagome had confronted the first day of school.

"You! What's this guy doing here?" Yuki and Tohru exchanged concerned glances.

"Feh! Same to you, wench!" He crossed his arms, matching her pissed-off glare.

"Um, Inuyahsa, you and Kagome have met before," Tohru asked.

"This jerk nearly ran me down on the first day of school!"

"You're the one who wasn't paying attention!" Inuyasha stopped arguing when his sense of smell was slowly being overwhelmed with the scent of animals. Ever since Sesshomaru had taken him in, Inuyasha had begun to practice his demon strength and senses. One of the earliest senses to re-awaken was his excellent sense of smell. He thought Kyo had smelled strongly of cats, yet there were none in this house. He sniffed a bit more. He smelled the same feline scent, mixed with rat and dog as well.

"Do you need a tissue, Inuyasha? You look like you're about to sneeze," Tohru commented. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the boy scrunching his nose furiously.

"He looks like a dog on the hunt for some scraps! Calm down, Inuyasha. We'll have supper really soon. Do you need a walk?" Kagome was now laughing hysterically. Yuki tried his best to stifle a chuckle.

"I don't need any damn thing!" A flush of embarrasment and anger darkened his face.

"Woah! Sit boy," Kagome said, enjoying how much her teasing affected him. Yuki erupted in laughter, joining Kagome.

"Shut the hell up!" Inuyasha stormed outside. Tohru followed.

"Wait Inuyasha! Please stay. I didn't know the two of you didn't get along. I'm sorry, you probably never want to hang out with me again."

"Don't be stupid! I'm not leaving. I just wanted to step outside. So don't worry or anything." Tohru took his hand.

"Let's go eat."

Shigure sat down next across from Kagome and took a deep breath through his nose. Scanning the table, his eyes settled on Inuyasha, who stared right back at him. Each of them smelled dog.

"Inuyasha," Shigure started. "Would you call yourself a dog lover?"

"Dogs? What are you getting at?" Inuyasha clenched his fist, still hidden under the table. This guy didn't just smell of dogs, he smelled like he was a dog. Could he also be part demon?

"Nothing, nothing. Just making conversation. What about you, Kagome? What's your favorite animal? I can definitely see you as a dog lover." Inuyasha nearly choked when he heard that.

"Shigure," Yuki warned.

"I've always wanted to get a puppy. I have a cat, Buyo, but I've always thought it would be fun to have a dog to play with. I'd scratch behind his ears, and rub his tummy, and he would give me doggy kisses."

"Inuyasha, is the food too spicy? You look like you're burning up," Tohru touched the back of her hand to his forehead, which reddened his face all the more. Shigure smirked at Inuyasha's reaction. If he really was just a human, why did he look as flustered as Shigure felt after all of Kagome's puppy-love talk? Something was definitely up and he was going to find out.

"Yuki, may I see you in the kitchen?"

"Fine, Shigure." Yuki trudged to the adjoining room.

"Ok, what is it?"

"That Inuyasha...there's something off about him."

"You can say that again. He's actually friends with Kyo, for starters."

"I want you to keep an eye on him. Tell me if you notice anything suspicious."

"Of course. I don't trust this guy with Tohru."

"So, do you really like this Kagome? You've never brought a girl home before."

"I was actually hoping to set her up with Inuyasha...but she hates him. I can't blame her for having good taste. She is cute."

"There's nothing like a high school girl!"

"Shigure, you lech! Can you stop that!"

"Watch out for him, Yuki. Keep your eyes on him," Shigure said in an unusually serious tone. Yuki nodded. 


	6. Two Jewels?

The group had arrived at the carnival high in spirits.

"Well, first thing's first! Let's hit the rollercoaster!"

"You sure about that, Kagome? Maybe we should start with something a little more calm," Yuki suggested.

"What's the matter, you scared?" Inuyasha said, mocking Yuki. Tohru looked down at her shoes.

"Well, actually, Inuyasha, I'm a little scared of them, myself..."

"Well, whatever. You're a girl, so you can be scared." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I know, you and Kagome can go on the rollercoaster while Yuki and I have some cotton candy. Ok?" Yuki smirked at Inuyasha.

"Great idea, Honda-san," Yuki said offering his arm. "Let's go!" Kagome and Inuyasha were left by themselves wondering how their dates had managed to leave them during the first five minutes of their date.

"I guess I can put up with you for a few minutes," Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"How noble of you," Kagome replied sarcastically. "You have to be the rudest person I've ever met. What's with the attitude all the time? I can't believe that someone as Tohru would be friends with someone like you. There must be a good side of you that you hide from everyone else."

"Shut it."

"That's it! You're really just a big softy, aren't you, Inuyasha?" Kagome patted his head. Inuyasha stifled a growl. She sure enjoyed pushing his buttons and she knew just how to do it.

"Can't this line move any faster?" The boy scratched at his neck, adjusting the chain around his neck. Kagome leaned forward into Inuyasha's chest. "What are you doing!"

"Inuyasha! That jewel!" Protectively, Inuyasha clutched it towards his body. Kagome unbuttoned the top of her cardigan and pulled out her own necklace. "Look," she said. She took his hand and he reluctantly let go of the jewel. She took hold of his jewel.

"Hey! Easy!"

"Hold Still!" Kagome connected her jewel with Inuyasha's smaller one. It was a perfect fit. "Inuyasha...," Kagome started when a small, but strong, white glow began emanating from the jewels.

'What is this,' Inuyasha thought. 'This power. Could she really have another Shikon shard?' 

"Kagome," He looked up into her eyes, which really, were only a couple of inches away. Both of them realized this and jumped apart immediately.

"You have part of the Shikon Jewel, Inuyasha!" He squinted at her.

"What could you know about the Shikon Jewel?"

"Not much, but according to my Grandpa, it's very mysterious and 'gives strength and power to those who posess it'. He's a priest, and a pretty superstitious one at that. It was a gift from him for my first day of school this year. I just thought it was really pretty. Where did you get yours?"

"My mom." Kagome nodded. Was Inuyasha a mama's boy? Kagome giggled thinking of the tough-as nails teen being ordered to clean his room.

"What's so funny?"

"Nevermind. Hey, Inuyasha, did you feel something when we put our shards together? There was some kind of weird energy coming from it."

"Are you coming on to me? Cuz you're just not my type."

"Yeah right! Don't you wish!"

"I did. I felt it." Inuyasha looked off into the distance.

"I wonder what it means. I'll have to ask Grandpa about it. Mysterious, huh?"

"Looks like we're up," he said, looking at the cars in front of them. "So, you really like these things?"

"Love 'em! I feel like I'm flying." They sat down in the two-person car and pulled the lap-bar down. The ride began, slowly clackng its way up the first and steepest slope.

"Since when are you quiet? Don't tell me that the daring Kagome is getting scared all of a sudden." She shut her eyes.

"I'm not scared...I was just thinking." Clack Clack Clack

"Yeah, sure." They had reached the top. "Why don't you try opening your eyes then?" Kagome opened her eyes just as the coaster

began its drop and let out the most blood-curdling scream that Inuyasha had heard in his entire life. Instinctively, Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders,

pulling her close to him. When they reached the bottom, Kagome's scream had turned into a laugh and she threw her hands up. Inuyasha let go.

"You're a weird girl. You sounded like you were dying and now you're laughing."

"I never said I didn't scream! That's half the fun. You should-Oh my god! EEeeee!" This time, Kagome was the one to attach

herself to Inuyasha.

When the ride was over Yuki met them at the exit. They were still bickering, but something seemed different. They almost seemed like

they were having a good time. Tohru ran over to them.

"I have a present for you two!" Tohru handed them each a photo. "They take these while you're going down the first drop. Kagome and Inuyasha both blushed when they saw the picture of Inuyasha holding a frightened looking Kagome.

"Stupid girl wouldn't stop her screaming!" Inuyasha tried to explain.

"I never asked you to grab onto me! I think you were the one who was scared!" Kagome pointed an accusing finger at Inuyasha.

"I wasn't the one shrieking like some kind of wuss."

"I think it's a cute picture," Tohru said. She and Yuki smiled at them.

"Keh!" Inuyasha said, and put the picture in his pocket. 


	7. Strip club introductions

"Thank you my lady, you have the loveliness of a summer's ripe peach," Miroku said, reaching for the beer brought over from a scantily-clad waitress.

"Oh, you! I bet you say that to all the girls!"

"No! No! You are truly a peach of the sweetest harvest. Soft, gentle-"

"Yet luscious and passionate?" interrupted a stripper passing by. Miroku gave a nervous laugh. "I read romance novels. As matter of fact, I just finished 'The Summer of my Peach Blossom' the other day." The waitress 'tsk tsked' him and began to walk away.

"Strippers read?" A man in the next booth mused aloud.

"Shigure, quiet!" his companion scolded him. The stripper turned to him and gave him a bop on the head.

"A funnyman, huh? It's a good thing you're so cute, otherwise I might not let you off the hook so easily."

An idea sprang to Miroku's mind.

"Well, anyway, it's nice to meet a fan," he said nonchalantly, taking a swill of his beer.

"Wait, are you trying to tell me you wrote that?"

"They call me Karitani Noa."

"No!"

"You think a guy like me reads romance novels for fun?"

"Girls! This guy is Karitani Noa! Pleased to meet you. The name's Mimi," she cooed, sitting in Miroku's lap. A group of girls began to gather. An outraged Shigure stood up.

"Hey! I don't know who you are, but you are a fraud. _I _am the man who writes under the pen name Karitani Noa!"

"Who are you calling a fraud? How dare you claim to be me!" Shigure crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you name five books that you supposedly authored?" Miroku scratched his head.

"Well, uh, um. Roses of…um Love, ah…." Mimi jumped off his lap.

"It figures! You guys are both full of it"

"But, Mimi! Wait! Mimi?"

"But I am the real author," Shigure pouted.

"I don't think they're falling for it anymore," said Miroku. Shigure turned to his friend.

"Hatori, will you please set the record straight?" Hatori sighed.

"Shigure here, as laughable as it seems, is the author."

"You're mean, Haa-san!" Shigure pouted some more and rested his head on Hatori's shoulder.

"Wow, no kidding, huh?"

"Do you think I need to impress you?" Miroku bowed his head.

"Well then! It is an honor to meet such a creative genius! I owe much of my success with the ladies to you. My name's Miroku."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! I do love compliments! I am Sohma Shigure. This is my dearest cousin, Dr. Sohma Hatori. Well, you know our professions. So tell me, how do you make a living?"

"I am but a humble servant of the public. I teach literature to the students at Takaya High School. However, I like to think of myself as a poet at heart."

"Mmm, high school girls," remarked Shigure.

"They are beautiful," Miroku agreed. Hatori shook his head.

"Perverts. You're both perverts, you know that?"

"Oh, come on, I've caught you staring at Tohru on more than one occasion. You're not as innocent as you let on, Haa-chan!" Hatori rolled his eyes and sipped his ice-water. "What you need is a stiff drink to loosen you up!"

"I can't. You made me drive you here, remember? So Miroku-san, have you met our cousins Yuki or Kyo? They are students at Takaya High."

"Tohru too!" interjected Shigure.

"I can't say that I have. Then again, I only teach the upperclassmen. But why are we talking about the 9-5 life when there are so many beautiful women around?" As if unable to help himself, Miroku reached out and rubbed the bottom of a particularly shapely girl. A large man grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

"It's a hands-off zone, here, buddy! Try it again and I won't be so friendly!"

"Sorry. It's this cursed hand! I can't control it!" The scene was interrupted when a slender man with long white hair burst into the club. He wore turquoise snakeskin pants with a silky white shirt.

"I'm here!" the stranger announced. Shigure's eyes lit up.

"Aya-chan!"


	8. Tohru, Huggles, and Kisses

"I'm going to walk Kagome home. I'll see you in a while?"

"Sure thing, Yuki!" Tohru and Inuyasha stood outside the Sohma house and watched Kagome and Yuki leave. Suddenly aware that they were left alone under the stars, Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"Well, I guess it's time-"

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks so much for coming."

"Keh! Stop thanking me already, ok," he said gruffly.

"Sorry."

"For crying out loud! Don't be sorry either. I actually had a pretty good time." _'How can this girl be so damn sweet all the time?' _ The hanyou thought to himself.

"Really? Me too. I do feel bad that Yuki got so sick on the teacup ride though," she frowned.

"I feel more sorry for Kagome's shoes." Inuyasha flashed a devilish grin at Tohru. She smiled back at him, remembering the very first time she saw his smile.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?" Tohru gathered up her courage and turned to face her friend.

"Well, would it be all right if-it's ok if you don't want to-maybe, I-"

"Spit it out already, Tohru"

"Can I huggle you, Inuyasha?" Taken aback, he raised his eyebrows.

"Huggle me?" Inuyasha parroted back.

"OK!" Tohru threw her arms whole-heartedly around his body, snuggling her face into his chest. Surprised, Inuyasha cautiously placed his arms around her shoulders. After a few glorious, terrifying moments, Inuyasha felt Tohru pull away from the embrace.

"Tohru…." He trailed of softly, in a voice he had never before heard escape his lips.

"It feels so good to be held," she explained. She smiled, but Inuyasha saw a trace of sadness in her eyes, like a puppy starving for affection.

"Uh, anytime," he said lamely.

"Bye Inuyasha."

"Later," he stammered and bolted off.

Thinking of another boy in her life, Tohru looked up into one of the windows and saw a flash of orange. Had Kyo been watching them?

Inside, Kyo ran from the window. _'Oh shit! She saw me. What am I gonna say? Dammit! What can I say? She looked so happy. She deserves to be happy. Even if it's not with me. At least it's not with that damned rat,' _Kyo tried to console himself. His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on his door.

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru's voice called softly.

"Come in," he said flatly.

"I know you saw me huggle Inuyasha…" She approached the bed where lay, staring at the ceiling.

"It's not a big deal! Do you think I care?" It was now very apparent to the both of them that he cared a great deal. Tears welled up in Tohru's eyes. Compelled by her silence, Kyo sat up to look at her. _'Fuck! I made her cry again! I'm such an asshole!'_

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. If you're happy with Inuyasha, then I can be happy for you."

"Kyo…" She looked up at him, pleadingly.

"I…..was jealous….Seeing you two...I'd give anything to be able to hold you like that." He looked down at his lap, a pained expression on his face. Tohru was now unable to control herself. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She moved so that she stood exactly in front of him, with her legs outside of his. Then ever so slowly, cupped the back of his lowered head, her fingers between his orange hair. At first she began to kiss the top of his head. Both of their thoughts were swimming. Upon feeling a tear fall on one of his hands, Kyo looked up. Tohru seized the opportunity and leaned down to give him a real kiss. He accepted the kiss and kissed her back, causing her tears to fall even faster. They stained his own cheeks, those beautiful tears. Feeling daring, he parted her lips gently with his tounge. A shiver went down Tohru's spine. _'It's like sand-paper!'_ she thought giddily as it swirled around hers. Kyo pulled away, enabling himself to wipe some of the tears on her face. He resumed the kissing, this time planting brief, soft kisses across her face. He licked at her tears and finished one more passion-filled kiss on her mouth before retiring to gaze into her eyes.

"Kyo, nothing can change the way I feel about you. Trust me, please."

"Yes, Tohru-chan."

"You know, I've huggled plenty of people. But," she cupped his face. "As far a kissing, It's only been you, Kyo-kun. I wanted you to be my first kiss," Torhu whispered, in a shockingly sexy voice.

"Thank you, Tohru-chan. Tohru, my little onigiri." She smiled at the nickname and gave Kyo one last kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight. Sweet dreams!"

"They will be. Goodnight."


	9. Yuki's had a long day

"Can I ask you something, Yuki?" Side by side, they walked. Yuki carefully pushed Kagome's bike beside him, using it as a barrier between them.

"Sure"

"How long have you liked Tohru?"

"What?"

"Oh, come on! It's so obvious!"

"We're friends," he tried explaining. "Good friends."

"If you love her you need to let her know! Sweep her off her feet!"

"Things are…" he trailed off, searching for the right words.

"Yuki, I've only been here a week but I know you're the most popular guy at school. I mean, Hello! You've got your own fan club!"

"You're a stubborn woman, Kagome."

"I know."

"Well, thanks."

"Here's my house. Goodnight Yuki."

"Goodnight Kagome."

It wasn't long before Kagome climbed into bed. She was exhausted, but kept running the day's events through her head. Although she was a little disappointed that Yuki didn't have any kind of crush on her, she decided it was for the best, since she wasn't really attracted to him in the first place. Tohru seemed like a really nice person. But Inuyasha….there was something about him that seemed almost fragile, despite the tough-guy persona. She remembered the way he held her.

'Ugh! What am I thinking? I must be losing it! Getting sappy about some guy like Inuyasha!' Kagome scolded herself. She touched her necklace. 'That feeling…There was such power between our Shikon shards. Could there actually be some truth to one of Grandpa's legends?'

"Back so soon, little brother?" Sesshoumaru was sitting in the expensive leather couch located in his 'casual' living room, laptop in front of him. Rin sat beside him, watching a cartoon.

"Feh, what's it to ya?"

"Hi Inu-onii!" Rin ran over to give him a hug and he promptly picked her up and gave her a good squeeze before spinning her around. "Wheeeee!"

"How was the date," the elder of the two brothers asked.

"It wasn't a date!"

"Ok. How was the completely platonic outing with the girl you are strictly friends with?"

"It was group of people, actually"

"Well, whatever it was, I'm glad you're actually making friends at this school."

"Keh!"

"However, I received a call today from a Miss Riko Sato."

"Sato-sensei? What did that bitch want?"

"She kindly informed me of the discipline problems that a certain brother of mine seems to be having."

"So I skipped a couple of her detentions? Who cares?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"As long as you are living under my roof, you are associated with this Sesshoumaru and I will be damned if I am going to let a hanyou juvenile delinquent ruin my reputation. This has been a rough year for the both of us, but you need to straighten up. I've been trying my hardest to turn you into a respectable person, but to no avail. This is your fourth school, Inuyasha. I do not intend on convincing yet another headmaster to give you another chance. One of the most important things to learn as a demon is self-control. Without self-control, even the most powerful of the demons is rendered useless."

Inuyasha, while listening, scowled the entire time his brother spoke.

"Why don't you take your demon wisdom and shove it up your ass? I hate demons and humans both. And the reason I suck at school is because I don't care. I hate this shit." He crossed his arms and sat down next to Rin, who was still watching cartoons.

"Must you always be so hostile?" Seshoumaru continued typing away on his laptop. "Besides, you have a lot to learn about demon culture. Then again, you have a lot to learn about culture in general."

Rin poked at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, do you hate me?" Inuyasha gave her a noogie.

"No! Of course I don't hate you! Baka!" Rin smiled.

"Do you hate Sesshoumaru," she asked, looking concerned once again. Inuyasha cringed.

"No, I don't….hate him," Inuyasha finally managed to get out.

"Good." Contented, she went back to watching her cartoon.

Inuyasha stretched and began to empty the pockets of his cargo pants: Loose change, keys, swiss army knife, a stick of gum, and the picture from the carnival. He couldn't help but take a moment to look over the photograph, which Rin managed to take note of.

"Who's that girl Inuyasha? Is she your girlfriend?"

"No! I don't even like her! She's rude and loud and obnoxious!"

"Have you met your match, brother?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Shut up!"

"So, is this Tohru," Rin wondered.

"No. It's only Kagome." The clicking of the keys stopped and Sesshoumaru looked up.

"Two girls, huh Inuyasha. You really are making progress at this new school."

"I said shut up, Sesshoumaru!"

"She's really pretty", quipped Rin.

"No she's not," Inuyasha insisted, but the blush in his face said differently. Rin pointed at him.

"Inuyasha's blushing! And blushing means crushing!"

"For crying out loud! I'm getting out of here," he said running upstairs with the picture.

At first glance, she did resemble Kikyo, but the more he stared, he saw only Kagome. 'Kikyo is in the past,' he tried to convince himself. 'Maybe her parents were right; I wasn't good enough for her, but for whatever reason, I made her happy. I know I did. But I guess she was just slumming,' he thought grimly of the girl that still haunted his thoughts. Inuyasha remembered their last conversation like it was yesterday:

"Inuyasha, My parents offered to send me across country to study at one of the most revered temples in the world. Many of the greatest priestesses have trained there."

"I thought you were going to tell them that you were done with that priestess stuff! Kikyo, you don't have to do this!"

"I couldn't! They're right! This is my gift and my burden to bear! I must go! You have to understand!"

"You don't have to go! You always have a choice! Stay with me! I don't have much, but I would do anything for you! I know we could make it as long as we're together! Please, Kikyo! You and me…"

The memory was still painful, after all this time. But that was the past.He had a new life now. He had considered himself stupid for allowing his heart to break, not once, but twice. The first time was when his mother died; the second was when Kikyo left. 'No more,' he thought. 'Never again will I allow another woman to get under my skin.' He tossed the photo aside and turned on his stereo, in order to drown out his thoughts.

'Honda-san, I like you. I like you very much,' Yuki rehearsed the dialogue in his mind, trying to think of just the right way to tell Tohru his feelings. 'No! No! Too formal!' he scolded himself. 'Tohru, you know I'm the only man for you. Now kiss me!' Yuki couldn't help laughing over that last one. 'Yeah, like I'd ever say that!'

"Hey there, what's a preppy guy like you doing alone on a Saturday night?" a stranger called out from the shadows. It was a feminine voice, but with an edge. Yuki peered to get a better look.

"Hello? Who's there?" Yuki was answered with a blade that seemed to dance from the stranger to his face in a fraction of a second.

"My! You are adorable when you're scared!" The stranger approached him. It was a guy wearing makeup and a striped kimono.

"What do you want?" Yuki asked coolly, after he regained his senses.

"You know just what a guy wants to hear, huh! Ha-ha!" The swordsman sidled next to Yuki, looking him up and down. "How 'bout your name for starters?"

Yuki had put up with enough. Skillfully, he maneuvered himself into a position that made the strange man vulnerable to his series of martial arts moves that followed.

From the ground, the stranger looked up in awe and excitement.

"Amazing! Now I simply must know your name!" Yuki was confused.

"Yuki," he said, not bothering to tell the thug his surname.

"Yuki-kun, how can such an adorable boy be such great fighter as well?" Yuki blushed. "My name's Jakotsu. I think you and I have a lot in common, Yuki."

"Like hell," Yuki said brusquely.

"I think we can be great friends, don't you?" Jakotsu grinned

"Do you want another beating? Is that it?" Yuki was unnerved by the boy's flippant attitude.

"Kill me if you think you can, Yuki."

"I don't take orders from people like you. Now get the hell out of my sight!" Jaokotsu stood up.

"You should really be less trusting," he said as Yuki walked away. "Goodbye, beautiful! Until we meet again!" Jakotsu blew a kiss that was proceeded with a bout of maniacal laughter.

'What a weirdo,' Yuki thought.

Yuki managed to walk the rest of the way home without incident. He opened the door and found Tohru reading a book inside. 'Ah, sweet little Tohru' he mused silently. 'Now's my chance. I have to tell her.'

"Welcome home! I wanted to make sure you got home ok."

"Thank you, Tohru. You're always so thoughtful. Did you have a good time tonight?"

"I did! I was worried about Inuyasha and Kagome at first, but I think they got along pretty well, considering!"

"You know, Kagome told me something tonight…" Yuki stepped toward Tohru and touched her shoulder. "She said-," Yuki pause to take the seat beside her, sliding his hand down her slender arm. He leaned close to her face, his violet eyes staring intensely into hers. "She said-" this time he stopped as caught a familiar, unwanted scent: cat breath. More specifically, Kyo breath. On Tohru. There was no mistaking it. Although his sense of smell was not as keen as Shigure's, it was still better than the average human's. His mouth had been all over Tohru. His heart sank.

"What did she say, Yuki?" Tohru asked, wide-eyed.

"Oh, uh, she said she had a wonderful time and that she hoped the two of you can become good friends." A crushed Yuki stood up woodenly and distanced himself from Tohru.

"That's great! I'm glad she likes me!"

"Of course she likes you," Yuki said softly. "How could anyone not like you?"

"Are you feeling okay, Yuki?"

"Is Kyo home?" Yuki asked, trying to change the subject. Tohru blushed.

"Um, ah he's upstairs sleeping. I mean, I think he's sleeping! I don't know for sure-how could I?" The guileless look on Tohru's face confirmed his worst suspicions. "It doesn't matter. I'm just going to go to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Yuki!"

'Yeah, real great night', Yuki thought. 'First, Kagome gets mad at me for trying to protect her from that lech, then I have to put up with that punk Inuyasha, while getting sick on a kiddie ride, then I'm hit on by some psychotic gay guy, and to top it off, Kyo kissed Tohru. Can this night get any worse?' And then the phone rang. After three unanswered rings, Yuki grumbled and picked up the cordless located on his bedside table.

"Yes?" he said in an irritated voice.

"Yuki! My dearest little brother! Just the person I wanted to speak with!"

"Ugh. What is it, Ayame?"

"Well, Shigure told me you went on a little date tonight! I want you to tell me all about it! Who is this girl? What was she wearing? Give me details!" Under normal conditions, he would have acted more evasively. However, Yuki was in a particularly bad mood.

"You want me to tell you about tonight? It was terrible. The worst night of my life. The end. And your calling me is the icing on the cake. So, please, shut up and bother someone else."

"That settles it little brother! I am coming over right away and taking you out!" Yuki heard a small click.

"Wait! Ayame? Ayame? Dammit!"


	10. Snakebite

Ayame let himself into the Sohma house.

"It is I, Ayame! Here to save my dear brother from the shackles to teen angst and emotional turmoil! Hello?" He peered around the quiet house. Was everyone in bed? He bounded into Yuki's room.

"My dear little brother, it is time to get out of that bed and into some fabulous clothes!"

"If you think you're going to get me in a dress you are dead," Yuki muttered with clenched teeth.

"Relax! Look." Ayame laid out a floor-length black jacket, in the style usually worn by him. Intricate embroidery the color of Yuki's eyes embellished the jacket. Yuki had to admit, his brother did have taste. He put on the jacket and looked at the mirror. The image staring back at him was no longer that of a high school boy, but a young, sophisticated man. Ayame huggled him from behind.

"Thanks, Ayame. This is actually really nice."

"Well, I've been working on it for awhile. I'm so glad you like it! It is lovely, isn't it? You are so handsome in it, Yuki! The women at the club won't be able to resist you!"

"Club? Are you dragging me down to that strip club Shigure likes?"

"No, no. I already told him and Ha-chan: This is a brothers-only outing! And I plan to take my little Yuki to the most exclusive club in the city!"

Yuki looked around the lavish establishment, filled with beautiful, chic patrons. It was 21 plus, but the owners apparently knew Ayame and seemed nothing less than charmed by the opportunity to meet his younger sibling.

"So, Yuki, tell me of your troubles," Ayame said when they sat at a table.

"I don't really feel like it," Yuki said sadly. Ayame hated to see him so down.

"In that case, Miss! Please get us two of my usual!" A waitress nodded and smiled.

"What's your usual," asked Yuki.

"It's my own creation," he boasted. "I call it 'Snakebite'."

Yuki tasted the drink; sweet, sour, with a bit of a kick afterwards. It was delicious. Two Snakebites later, Yuki began feeling more relaxed, as well as looking a bit flushed.

"You know Ayame? I'm glad you took me out tonight! Good music, good drinks, and gorgeous women everywhere!" The older brother chuckled.

"Yuki, you are becoming more like me with each passing moment. I couldn't be prouder!" Yuki took a playful punch at his brother.

"Hey! I am not like you! I am Yuki, not Ayame! Got it?" Ayame chuckled some more.

"Okay, okay! So, you mentioned gorgeous ladies…You know, I designed many of their clothes. Is there anyone you had your eye on?"

"Well, first let me tell you about my date-um, excuse me, could we have a couple more Snakebites? Thank you. Where was I? Oh yeah. Tohru invited Kyo's new thug-friend, Inuyasha to the carnival. So, I asked Kagome. I don't know if it was to make Tohru jealous, or to set her up with Inuyasha, or if I was just trying to like a girl that wasn't Tohru-I don't know. But by the end of the date, she saw right through me and told me to confess my love to Honda-san." Ayame was listening intently, enthralled by the fact that Yuki was actually opening up to him. "And I was going to! And when I came in…" He shook his head. "She had been kissing Kyo. It was like my worst nightmare. The sweetest girl in the world just put a knife through my heart without even realizing it." A tear slid down his cheek. Ayame moved to the other side of the table and put his arm around him.

"Oh, poor Yuki. Unfortunately, heartbreak goes hand in hand with love. It does hurt, but you must remember that you must be able to move on. You are a handsome, intelligent, and now-thanks to me-well-dressed young person. The night is yours for the taking!" Yuki wiped the tears away with the sleeve of his new jacket.

"You're right! You're absolutely right!" He got up from the table and marched up to the young woman who had been serving drinks at the table next to him. Yuki had been checking her out since they had arrived. She had long, straight ebony hair, with bangs framing her beautiful, but pouty, face. The most striking thing about her though, was the dark brown eyes, seemingly full of sorrow.

"Excuse me, miss" She looked at him wordlessly. "I've never done this before, but I noticed you as soon as I walked in the door. I couldn't help it. You are just beautiful; I had to tell you that. I also couldn't help noticing how sad you looked, because I have been feeling the same way, and-please forgive me" He stopped speaking so he could press his lips against hers. He could feel her take a surprised gasp and he seized the moment to gently slip the tip of his tongue while stroking her cheek with his hand. For once, Ayume's jaw was dropped in absolute shock. Who knew all it took were a couple drinks for shy Yuki to become a Casanova. The girl, now blushing furiously pulled away and whispered in his ear:

"My name is Kikyo. I get off work in half in hour."


End file.
